


Ciri

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drawing inspired by Little Trouble in Big Sky by Isis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Ciri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Trouble in Big Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876626) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



[big](https://postimg.cc/NKcsR1J9)


End file.
